


corona chthonic

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Me! Fill, Royalty, They're probably like sixteen or seventeen who knows, but it's still p dumb, old enough that it's not RIDICULOUSLY ridiculous to make them the crowned rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt: Gregor and Luxa getting coronated together (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"</p>
<p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	corona chthonic

Gregor hadn’t even known this hall _existed_ , but buried deep in the heart of the palace - of Regalia itself, in fact, because he was pretty sure they were down below street level - here it was. Massive, even more so than the hall they feasted in, he was pretty sure the entire arena could have fit _inside_ the hall with room to spare; and it was beautiful, too.

The hall was elegant, in a way that dwarfed even the rest of Regalia. The same relief carvings - albeit of greater craftsmanship and skill - adorned every inch of wall space, just like they did in most of Regalia; but here in the hall, some craftsman had laminated over the carvings in what looked like pure gold - hundreds of yards of it.

_Almost as much gold as I’m wearing right now_ , Gregor thought wryly, _or at least I feel like I’m wearing a hundred pounds_. Regalians apparently liked to dress for special occasions in the immortal fashion called “wear as much shiny as possible without actually collapsing under the weight of it.” Even with that limitation, Gregor still thought his outfit was pushing it.

"Are you nervous?" Luxa whispered in his ear, adjusting her own king’s ransom - haha - worth of bangles around her wrist.

"Does Ripred have fleas?" Gregor whispered back, trying to adjust the gorget around his neck - gold, studded with what might have been rubies and topaz - so that it didn’t dig into his neck so much.

Luxa snorted. “Do not remind me,” she muttered, fiddling with her bracelets - also gold, “He is due for another dip soon. The thought itself makes me shudder.” Gregor snicked a bit, and she gave him a look. “He does not stop complaining for _hours_ after those things.”

Gregor grinned quickly. “No kidding,” he said, “Here, turn around, I think one of your necklaces got tangled in your ear… things.”

"My thanks," Luxa said absently, turning. Gregor traced the thin chain around her neck - gold - up to where it met the dangling ear cuffs - _also_ gold, with some sapphires for variety - and set to work teasing one out of the charger-cord-like embrace of the other.

"So, who all’s in there, again?" Gregor asked, tossing his chin at the massive crowd waiting inside the hall; the two of them stood just outside it, hidden temporarily in the shadow of the massive open doors - also gold, where did they find this stuff? - and free of attendants for the first time in about three months.

"Hmm…" Luxa mused, more like she didn’t _want_ to think about it than she actually _had_ to think about it. Doubtless she’d had to memorize the entire guest list over the past few months, while the attendants drilled Gregor on the ceremony. “The council, your family, my family,” she said after a minute. “Most of the government of Regalia, most of the government of the Fount. Representatives from the crawler nation, the gnawer nation, the nibbler nation, half the flier nation, some from the spinner nation, the old code-breaking team, our bonds, some stingers Hazard befriended who came as representatives of their race, some hissers whom my uncle knew…I’m forgetting someone. Maybe several of them.”

"So basically, the entire Underland," Gregor said.

"Essentially."

“Great,” Gregor huffed, making a small sound of happiness when the necklace finally let go of the earring. “There we go.”

“How do I look?” asked Luxa, turning slowly.

Gregor smiled. “Like a million bucks. Literally. I think the stuff on your arms alone is worth a few million.” Luxa snorted in aggravated agreement, and set about making sure Gregor didn’t have any tangles in his various gold chain necklaces or bracelets. "Ready for this?"

"Not at all, Overlander," she mused.

Settling all their bangles into order one last time, and then checking over one another, Gregor and Luxa traded grins, grim and fierce. Luxa set a hand on Gregor’s shoulder firmly, the other on his ; he put his hands on her hips. She smiled mischievously, and leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Let’s do this," said Gregor, breathing deeply once she let him free.

"Try not to faint," Luxa counseled wickedly, "It’s unbecoming of a Regalian monarch."

Gregor took her hand, and they both turned to face the doors. “Well, we’re not monarchs just yet,” he said.

Luxa gave him a look, and signaled for the orchestra to begin playing. “At the doors of our own coronation?” Luxa murmured, as all the crowd turned to face them. “Enjoy saying that while you can, Gregor. Neither you nor I will be able to in about, oh… twenty minutes.”

Gregor actually grinned then, bright and real. Luxa squeezed his fingers once.

Then they stepped forward into the light.


End file.
